Fulfilling an old bet
by VicPin
Summary: :Kyman:Lemmon: Cartman and Kyle teamed together for work on a task from the Biology's class. In order to put Cartman to work, he decided to offer him something that he knew that he won't reject: The fulfill of an old bet... Guess which one is! Dedicated to: yaoifangirl1996.


_**Hi, everyone!**_

_**Well, this fanfic is dedicated to yaoifangirl1996, who drew a TrentxButters on Tumblr.**_

_**I know that my English would suck because it's not my mother tongue and is a translation from the original one that I published before, but, please, give it a chance.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Hugs!**_

_**V.**_

_**P.s: The carachters are not mine, they're Trey and Matt's property.**_

* * *

**Fulfilling an old bet**

* * *

**Dedicated to: _yaoifangirl1996_.**

* * *

Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski, both 16 years old, were in the room of the first one doing homework on the computer for the Biology class.

Ar first, Kyle refused to work with the fatass for the reason that Cartman did not cooperate in any homework and yes, in change, began to insulting him and humiliating him. However, the red-haired boy, decided to not fail the matter because of that, offered Cartman an offer which, for his misfortune, knew that he would not deny it: in exchange of doing and helping to write the work, he, Kyle Broflovski, will fulfill that absurd bet of sucking his balls after testing that the Elves existed.

The fatass, after hearing that offer, said that to make things more interesting, he would all the work while Kyle fulfills the bet. In a nutshell: he would work as well as he would have the pleasure of feeling Kyle's mouth in his penis and testicles.

The jew was about to object, but he realized that the fatass "had the Pan by the handle" and, therefore, he would have to accede to his request.

And there they were: Cartman waiting for the opening of a Google Chrome window and Kyle, completely nervous and reproaching is himself such humiliation as he walked away from the chair to bow down and proceed to unbutton his pants to start his "part of job".

At release the fatass' member, Kyle swallowed dry and, praying that his humiliation would end soon, start the oral sex. Cartman, meanwhile, was completely satisfied; Finally he had accomplished Jew to fulfill his promise of sucking his balls, although of course, the guy was doing it in exchange of his cooperation on Biology's homework... But, to be honest with himself, maybe he could not concentrate because of he's receiving oral sex from his frienemy.

- There - he whispered, feeling how Kyle squeezed so gently his balls with his teeth -... Ah! Yes, there! Ugh! It feels so good!

Kyle continued his work while Cartman tried to make his with the greatest possible concentration. However, there was a time in which the fat decided to send to the hell the homework and, at Kyle's surprise, put his hands between his red hair to move his hips.

- Ngh! Krn! C-Cartman, wait! - Kyle claimed – F-fick, f-fatassh! Hold on!

The redheaded boy slipped as he was able from the fatass and added as he stood:

- What the fuck was happening to you, fucking bastard?! You almost drown to me!

- Hey, Jew, I have needs and urges me to attend them, so come here and finish what you were doing.

- No fucking way! You've even wrote anything from the homework!

- How the fucking hell I will write if you are sucking my hard cock, asshole?

- Fuck with this! I'm going home! I will finish homeworj and speak with the teacher!

- Fine then! I will tell her that you were giving me oral sex!

- Don't dare to do that, fat idiot!

- Well, then end with what you were doing!

- Fuck you!

Cartman gave him a punch; Kyle, after falling to the ground, decided to fight him back, but the fatass pulled his hair and forced him to open his mouth to introduce his cock.

- H-how does it feel to suck my balls, Kahl? - enquired the fatass while he was moving his hips.

- Ngh! Ugh! NGHH!

A few minutes later, Cartman pulled out his cock from Kyle's mouth and rubbed it all over the readhead's face. Kyle tried to fight him again, but the fatass gave him a slap in the face, throwing him on the taller boy's bed.

- Your turn - said the fatass as he tied the Jew's with the scraps of Kyle's pants.

- Let me go, motherfucker! – Kyle exclaimed.

Ignoring the protests of his frienemy, Cartman put him in doggy position and, stretching the ass, commented:

- Pink... Uhmmm... Adorable.

- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME, FAT SHIT? – Kyle shouted very scared.

Without reservation, Cartman began to pass his tongue in the anal hole.

- Cartman, stop it! St-ah!

Cartman ignored him; I was so focused on sucking and biting the buttocks of Kyle with pleasure. The Jew began to gasp very hard; after a while, he realized that offering resistance was useless, letting him with no choices that allow Cartman to do what he wants.

- NGH! God! - cried - It feels good!

His cock suddenly awoke, having a boner on its maximum expression; Cartman, noticing that, exclaimed so victorious:

- I see that you like this, Jew! Just look at yourself!

- Shut up and finish this!

Cartman turned him on his back and stood up it in reverse; licking his lips, he began to doing oral sex. Kyle, feeling his member inside Cartman's mouth, took his and began doing the same action.

After a while of practicing the 69 position, Cartman took his member from Kyle's and kissed his lips passionately while they lay in bed.

Spreading his lover's legs, Cartman pulled out his shirt at the same time as Kyle, and merging into a passionate kiss, both began to rub the members in such way that Cartman quickly delved into its bowels.

- Ah! – Kyle moaned on pain.

Cartman smiled as he began to move slowly his hips.

- Look at you, Kahl! – exclaimed at the moment of exchanging positions with the red hair, leaving him up – You're looking as a little whore!

- Shut up!

- Je, as you wish!

The bed began to grind; the two teens began to synchronize their movements to the beat of their bodies' need.

On the verge of climax, Cartman took Kyle's neck and, with his latest onslaught, exclaimed:

- Mine!

Both kissed last at the same time that they felt something liberating from their inside.

_**&%&%&**_

Kyle kept his things in the locker; with a sigh, mentally swore never again to offer at Cartman a deal in exchange for his cooperation with some school work. That and the thing of having him as his boyfriend after of being blackmailed with photos very scandalous of him covered with the fatass' semen. But, in a second tought, it was not bad at all to have Eric Cartman as a boyfriend.

_Maybe I began to enjoy it_, he thought while he feels the embracing of two arms and a tender kiss on the neck; Kyle, smiling, said:

- I believe that I will already use to this, Eric.

- I'm glad of hearing that! - Cartman exclaimed - because I'm going to do this in front of everyone, Kyle.

- As you wish... And I'm so glad to hear you saying my name correctly.

Cartman began to laugh while Kyle closed his eyes and began to waft on Eric's arms.

Meanwhile, in the distance, Stan commented very surprised:

- I never thought that those two would end up together.

- It was to be expected - Kenny replied -... Anyway, at some point they had to resolve their differences... And I think that I will go to see Miss Cristhopherson for... Complete a part of the deal.

- Eh?


End file.
